


Darlings And Drama

by flickawhip



Category: Dance Moms RPF
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 20:56:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7907407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holly and Christi share a bond...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darlings And Drama

“Jesus Christ….”

Christi almost yells the words as she leaves the studio, Chloe had run off earlier and it had taken her three hours to find her, now with Chloe tucked safely against her side she is headed home. Holly is smiling when Chloe and Christi emerge. 

“You girls need a lift?”

“Yeah, I guess the rest took off…”

The silence that falls says everything. Christi sighs and shrugs. 

“Ah well… yeah, we’ll need a lift.”

Holly laughs slightly, watching as Nia and Chloe scramble into the backseat. 

“Hey, I get it… motherhood is rough.”

“You can say that again…”

“She okay?”

“Yeah… for now.”


End file.
